


Life is a song, love is the music

by frostysunflowers



Series: A Life of Melody [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Avengers, Family, Family Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Heart-to-Heart, Insecure Peter Parker, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Music, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Feels, Peter-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Sort Of, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysunflowers/pseuds/frostysunflowers
Summary: They're a musical bunch, those Avengers.OrFive times Peter heard the music and one time that he made it.





	Life is a song, love is the music

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a massive cheese-fest born out of my rewatching all the Marvel films in preparation for Endgame and being unable to cope with my feelings cos I just want everyone to be happy *sobs* It started off as a bit of a joke and then took on a life of it's own so it's not reaaaalllyyyy meant to be taken seriously but at the same time, I hope it gives you all a bit of a warm fuzzy feeling.
> 
> I have taken liberties; the layout of Stark Towers is sketchy at best, the events of Ragnarok aren't taken into consideration, Infinity War isn't mentioned but it is technically set after that seeing as the Guardians are in this, nobody is dead and basically everyone just lives together like a big ridiculous family because that's how it should be, okay??
> 
> There are a few nods to certain real-life events regarding the actors playing the characters...what can I say, I have no shame! Not proof read except for by my tired self, soz. Enjoy :)

It’s nothing new to Peter that the Avengers are lovers of music.

Which makes sense seeing as he is an Avenger himself. 

And of course, most everybody in the world loves music. 

However, what _does_ surprise him is just how… _musical_ the others are. 

There’s always the odd snippet of a tune whistled over the comms every now and then (Clint is rather partial to humming old cartoon themes whilst picking off targets with his arrows) and there’s always music playing somewhere in Stark Tower. He knows that Wanda likes to meditate to classical piano and he still finds it hard to believe that Bruce Banner is a Lady Gaga fan. He also knows that Nebula likes the kind of rock songs that Mr Stark does, something he discovered when he found the two of them sparring to AC/DC and singing along loudly between blows. 

He’s well versed in songs he’s never actually heard thanks to Quill; the Guardian is never without his Zune when he visits (Peter is under strict instructions from Mr Stark to not reveal the existence of anything that holds more than 300 songs) and frequently dances elaborately through the penthouse, belting out random words as he goes. Peter quite likes the sound of ‘Come and Get Your Love’ and usually finds himself humming along. He regularly rolls his eyes when he finds Thor and Quill, now firm friends, watching Footloose together. 

Then there was that time Peter found Mr Stark performing one hell of an air guitar solo in his lab, grease smeared over his face like war paint, heavy rock music blaring at a near unbearable level and Dum-E banging an uneven drumbeat into a table with a socket wrench that had the eccentric genius caterwauling abusive lyrics at the poor robot.

But still, despite all of that, it still surprises Peter just how much music seems to play a role in their everyday lives, and he’s come to realise that where there’s music, there’s always an Avenger.

 

*****

 

The surprise birthday party they throw for Rhodey isn’t really a surprise. Apparently Mr Stark has too many physical ticks that Rhodey knows too well and has been displaying all his ‘we’re having a secret party for you and I’m excited but can’t tell you but want to tell you’ quirks for weeks, but the man gracefully pretends to be surprised when he is met with a large crowd cheering birthday wishes at him in the penthouse. 

Rhodey shakes his head in playful dismay when Mr Stark proudly shows him the karaoke machine that has been hired for the occasion. It doesn’t take long for the drinks to begin flowing and the tunes to start playing, accompanied by unbearable wailing and half decent singing. Peter moves shyly through the crowd, snagging slices of pizza and sips of beer (until Mr Stark catches him and pointedly shoves a soda into his hand) and thinking gleefully to himself for the millionth time that this is actually his life. 

He catches a glimpse of Clint bent over with laughter at something Scott has said; there’s Nat and Doctor Banner looking awfully cosy on one of the loveseats and he feels the floor shake ever so slightly with Thor’s heavy voice. His senses are dialled way up but he knows he’s safe, if overwhelmed, but in a good way. 

A new sound has Peter jerking to a halt, and he is almost convinced he’s going mad when he hears a deep rumbling baritone ripple across the room. He slowly turns his head to gawk at Doctor Strange as the wizard croons like a pro into the microphone, his cloak swaying loyally beside him. The pizza slips in Peter’s fingers and he fumbles it clumsily, unable to look away. What stuns him even more is that _nobody_ seems even remotely surprised by what is happening. 

He turns to see Sam grinning at him from his perch on a nearby recliner. 

''What? You think a dude would have a voice smoother than melted chocolate and not be able to sing?'' He shakes his head with a chuckle. ''C’mon, man.''

''Y-yeah but…'' Peter shakes his head in disbelief. ''How is this happening? I mean, he’s so…''

''So what?'' Mr Stark asks as he appears beside him. 

''N-not this!'' Peter squawks, gesturing at the singing sorcerer for emphasis. 

Mr Stark smirks knowingly. ''You’d be surprised.''

As if he can hear them, Doctor Strange turns and winks cheekily at them, a laugh rumbling through into his voice as Peter’s pizza slice hits the floor with a splat. 

'' _Iiiiii have become comfortably numb_ …''

Somewhere behind him, Peter hears the _chink_ of a lighter sparking to life. 

 

*******

 

Peter chews on the end of his pencil, staring at his physics homework with mild disinterest. Thor is nearby, head stuck in the fridge as he hunts for something to satisfy his gigantic appetite. The music that is playing throughout the kitchen changes to a song Peter doesn’t know, and he hums in thought.

''FRIDAY, change song please.''

The soft melody changes into a wicked intro that has him immediately bobbing his head along. 

''What is this music, young spider?''

Peter glances up from his textbook to look at Thor. There is something…off about the way he looks, but Peter can’t quite work out what it is. 

''This? Oh, it’s Led Zeppelin. Mr Stark introduced me to them, they’re really cool.''

''The man sings of Gods with hammers and Valhalla!'' Thor booms in a gleeful tone and Peter realises why the guy looks so odd; he thinks the song is about him, about his family, and he’s beyond ecstatic about it. Peter feels the air tingle with the buzz of electricity and can only grin as Thor stares up at the ceiling in pride. 

''It is most pleasing to know you Midgardians have written songs of us,'' Thor says with a wide smile. ''I will tell my people of this when I return to Asgard. They will be truly honoured, particularly Heimdall as he has always held a fondness for mortals.''

''You know, I’m sure Mr Stark will give you a copy of the song to take with you,'' Peter says, ''you know, so you can show it to everybody.''

Thor’s eyes light up and a tiny bolt of lightning dances off his left shoulder. 

''Perhaps he will allow me to use one of those little musical devices…''

''An Ipod?''

''Ipod!'' Thor bellows before striding towards the elevator. 

Peter watches him go, grin growing bigger by the second. He knows that sending Thor to Mr Stark’s lab when he’s near the point of causing everything in the nearby vicinity to short-circuit (again) is something that Mr Stark will hunt him down for later, but he considers it worth the laughs.

''FRIDAY, play that one again please.''

'' _Aaaahhh-ah! Aaaahhh-ah!_ ''

 

********

 

Tony Stark owns a club. An actual nightclub right in the middle of New York City. 

_Of course he does,_ Peter thinks as sidles through the crowd, a bottle of non-alcoholic beer clutched in his hand. _What kind of billionaire would he be if he didn’t?_

The place is beyond gigantic; there’s an actual LED dance floor and humongous speakers that are visibly trembling from the power of the almost deafening music. The place is full of people who have been invited to do nothing but simply party and boy, are they going for it. Peter has no idea who half the people are but they’re all friendly, happy and beyond wasted if the amount of hugging, kissing and ridiculous dancing is anything to by. 

He’s fully aware that he’s probably the youngest person in the building; Ned has been invited but was laid up in bed with flu and had practically sobbed when he found out what he would be missing out on. Peter suddenly feels out of place and stands still, looking uncertainly down at his feet. He stands there for less than a minute before a hand snags hold of his wrist in a firm grip. He yelps as he is yanked forward through the crowd until he sees Clint, who immediately shouts at him to ''let loose and dance, kid!'' so Peter bops awkwardly along, sandwiched between Wanda and Nat who are the most relaxed he has ever seen them. 

''C’mon, kid!'' Clint yells gleefully as he dances with abandon.

Peter laughs, increases his bouncing and takes a sip of his beer before looking around the room again, jostled gently from side to side by the other three as they dance around him. 

Quill and Thor are clearly visible above the heads of the crowd, their faces alight with manic drunk grins as they dance wildly, clearing a bit of space around them with their fervour. 

Wong and T’Challa are talking a million miles an hour as they nod along to the music. Rocket sits upon Doctor Banner’s shoulder as the man moves stiffly beside Mr Rogers, who moves just as uncertainly but is still smiling happily.

Even Happy is here, propping up the bar with Sam and Rhodey. Bright lights flash all over the place, lighting up more familiar faces and Peter feels himself relax a bit. 

He catches sight of Mr Stark and Miss Potts then; they’re holding each other close and are moving with enthusiasm, nodding their heads and whirling on the spot over and over, grinning madly at one another.

''What song is this?'' Peter hears Mr Rogers shout in Doctor Banner’s ear. 

'' _Let’s spend the night together!_ '' the other man automatically sings back and Peter smiles in delight at the green blush that immediately floods his face. Mr Rogers merely quirks a playful eyebrow in response and Rocket howls with laughter. 

 

*******

Peter yawns widely as he pads towards the kitchen. He’d fallen asleep over his homework again and had jerked awake a couple of hours after midnight with a horrible ache in his neck. He’d also woken with a throat as dry as sand and had decided to grab a drink before trying to get back to sleep, hoping to chase the dream he’d been having about a way to improve his web shooters. 

He scratches his head sleepily as he aims for the fridge but pauses as he notices the faint glow coming from the doorway that leads to the main common room. He grabs a bottle of water and sets it on the counter before he treads quietly over to peek round the door. 

He sees Mr Rogers then, sat up straight on one of the couches, a black and white movie playing on the big screen. Peter opens his mouth to say hello, but the jerk of Mr Rogers’ shoulders stops him in his track. The familiar sounds of muffled crying meet his ears and Peter frowns in confused dismay. 

He notices the song then, playing over a montage of images from the war. 

'' _I’ll be seeing you…in all the old familiar places…that this heart of mine embraces…_ ''

Peter bounces on the balls of his feet in uncertainty, wanting to comfort the man but also unsure if his presence would be welcome. As he lingers, his skin prickles with a soft warning that someone else is approaching. He looks around quickly and leaps up to the ceiling just as the elevator doors open behind him. 

He presses himself as flat as he can and watches as Tony, covered in grease and oil, appears in the room. Peter figures that FRIDAY must have alerted him to the fact that Mr Rogers is upset because he immediately walks towards where the other man is now aware of another presence and is rubbing his face to try and hide his tears. 

Peter watches in fascination as Tony merely drops down onto the couch and hooks an arm around Mr Rogers, tugging gently until he is pressed up against Tony’s side. 

'''S’okay, Cap…'' Tony murmurs, giving the other man a squeeze. ''I gotcha.''

Steve lets go then, turning his face into the crook of Tony’s neck and letting out muffled sobs that make his large form shake. 

Peter watches for a moment with affection and sadness fluttering somewhere in his chest before turning to leave, unwilling to intrude on the moment any longer. He scurries back across the ceiling, reaching down to grab his water as the beautiful yet haunting words, along with Mr Rogers' quiet cries, follow him out of the door. 

'' _I’ll be looking at the moon…but I’ll be seeing…you..._ ''

 

*****

 

Peter can’t believe it.

He knows it but he still can’t fully believe it. 

Mr Stark can _sing._

Like really sing.

Peter’s heard him sing before, but it’s always been loud rock songs or ridiculous falsetto voices when he’s being playful.

It’s never been anything like this. 

Tony’s voice is soft and silky and sends goosebumps dancing up Peter’s arms as he hits a long note, the sound steady and beautiful. Tony clutches the mic stand with one hand and closes his eyes, body tilting forward as he powers through the song, looking younger than Peter has ever seen him. 

Suddenly, tears spring to Peter’s eyes and he chokes back a little sob in surprise. He glances around in embarrassment but everybody else is too busy looking at Tony, their faces shining with soft smiles and proud grins or, in Miss Po- _Mrs Stark’s_ \- case, a beyond radiant look of love as she watches her husband whilst stroking the small curve of her pregnant belly. He looks back at Tony and can see the happiness radiating from him in the soft smile on his lips. 

Because that’s why they’re all here. To celebrate; to be happy. 

A few months from now, Tony- _Mr Stark_ \- will have a baby.

He’ll be a father.

And everything will change.

Peter’s known about it for a long time; was one of the very first to find out, and since that day he’s been trying to resign himself to what he knows is coming, to the inevitable but it’s hard.

_It’s so hard._

Suddenly the air is too hot, the space around him is too crowded and he needs to breathe, needs to move. He turns and stumbles his way through the crowd, muttering apologies and keeping his eyes low as he goes, making a break for the door and heading for his room. 

He isn’t sure what to do when he gets there so simply stands in the middle and looks around sadly, taking in the empty spaces where some of his belongings used to sit. 

Mr Stark comes to sit with him up here sometimes. To relax, to stare up at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling while they talked about nothing and everything. Sometimes they’d squish up close on the nest of pillows on Peter’s large bed and watch a movie together on one of their phones, too lazy or too content to move and use the big screen in the lounge. 

The memory makes Peter’s insides churn with sadness. 

He takes a deep breath, trying to fight against all the noise, the pressure in his chest, the urge to cry. Ever since he found out, it’s just been a constant battle and he’s tried to make it easier, he really has. He started smuggling things out of his room back to his apartment with May, just little things so Mr Stark didn’t have to feel awkward, won’t have to help him move a ton of stuff when he’s eventually asked to leave. He’s made himself scarce whenever baby stuff has been happening, or just gives polite smiles and nods when necessary; he’s even tried spending more time with some of the others, thinking that maybe they would understand a little bit, maybe feel a bit like he did, but it hasn’t help.  
Peter sucks in another deep breath and grits his teeth against the aching lump in his throat. 

He tried, he really did.

The music and noise are still loud here, and it pounds into his head like it’s all right outside the door, not two floors below. He feels his jaw shake as tears of frustration tickle his eyes and he scrubs his face roughly to stop them from falling. 

He’s reaching for his headphones when there’s a knock on the door and a familiar head of dark hair is poking through the gap. 

''Hey, kiddo. What are you doing up here?''

Peter swears under his breath, feeling betrayed by his spider senses, and hastily wipes his eyes but he knows he’s already been caught.

''You okay?''

Peter nods, forcing a smile onto his face as Tony comes to stand beside him. 

''Yeah, just…I don’t know,'' he gives a shaky laugh which is met with a cocky grin.

''My dulcet tones moved you that much, did they?''

They had. And it is because of the singing that he’s nearly crying, it _is_ …

Except it isn’t just that. 

''Pete?''

Peter takes a deep breath and summons as much courage as he can.

''I was thinking…I’ll probably move the rest of my stuff out from the tower next week…'' he mutters, feeling his nose prickle with oncoming tears. ''Or tomorrow, whatever.''

Tony’s relaxed smile immediately twists into a frown.

''Move your stuff out? Why the hell would you do that?'' Tony demands as he glances around. ‘’Wait, the _rest?_ ’’

Peter shuffles his feet and stares at a space just past Tony’s left ear.

''Because you and Miss Po-I mean Mrs Stark-are gonna need space with the baby and you’ve already got everyone else living there and let’s face it Thor makes enough noise as it is and I know I’m always bugging you in the lab and getting in the way and-''

''Peter-'' Tony is shaking his head now. 

''-so I just thought it would be better if I went instead of you having to tell me to leave and I’m sorry for getting upset ‘cos I know you don’t need to deal with this-''

''Hey, enough-''

''-I didn’t mean to spoil your night by talking about this but you’ve been really good to me so I wanted to say thank you for everything you’ve done for me and I really wanted to come to say goodbye Mr Stark because-''

''Peter!''

''-I’m really gonna miss you!''

The last few words fly out in a shout before Peter bursts into tears. Not a few little tears but full wracking sobs that make his shoulders jerk. Pure humiliation and shame merge into the utter unhappiness he already feels, and he stumbles forward, meaning to get past Tony and head out the door, but a painfully firm grip curls around his arms and holds him in place. A hand moves to hold the back of his head and he finds his face pressed into a shoulder which he immediately cries into, unable to stop himself from reaching up to hold on tightly to the man he had foolishly come to see as a father. 

''Goddamnit, kid,'' a rough voice breathes by his ear, ''what’s gotten into you?''

Peter merely continues to cry. He’s been holding it in for so long; ever since he’d been shown the first sonogram picture and he’d been happy for them, _so happy_ , but every day since, the realisation has been seeping in, the voice in the back of his head telling him what he really doesn’t want to hear:

_He won’t want you anymore._

''And what the hell is with you calling me Mr Stark, huh? Thought we’d dropped that bullshit months ago.''

He’s trying to make him feel at ease, Peter knows, by focusing on something trivial.

Only it’s not that trivial; he can hear the disappointment and that only makes him cry harder. 

''I-I need to go,'' Peter rasps but the grip around him merely tightens. He could break it in a second as he’s the much stronger of the two of them, but deep down he doesn’t want to, can’t bring himself to. 

''You’re not going anywhere, kiddo. Not until we’ve talked about this.''

Peter shakes his head, rubbing his wet face into the oh so expensive material of Tony’s suit jacket. 

''It’s not a request, kid.''

Hands push him back slightly before taking hold of his face. He finds himself staring straight into Tony’s face where an expression bordering on livid looks back at him. But as they stare at each other, Peter can see he’s not actually angry…

He’s worried, confused, frustrated.

_Sad._

''After all we’ve been through, why the hell would you think I’d ever want you to leave?'' Tony demands, thumbs reaching up to brush away the tears that are still falling. ''Why would you even _think_ you’d need to?''

Peter goes to shake his head, but Tony gives his face a tiny tap with the pads of his fingers.

''Talk to me, Pete.'' His voice drops low. ''Please.''

''The b-baby…'' Peter rasps and lets out a choked sob of guilty, feeling utterly wretched.

Tony sighs and Peter feels his heart lurch into his throat. 

''I’m sorry, M-Mr-''

''Call me Mr Stark one more time and I’ll let Clint use you for target practice.''

The threat, however flippant, does the job and Peter closes his mouth. 

Tony nods in approval. ''Now, you listen here, spider-baby. Yes, Pepper and I are having a baby, and yeah, it’s gonna be a bit of a nutshow for the foreseeable future because babies are just…'' he wobbles his head for emphasis, ''they’re loud and messy and we’re gonna have to think on our feet a hell of a lot and make a ton of adjustments…'' His voice softens then, and Peter's lungs clench. ''It's also going to be amazing and exciting too and I honestly can’t wait, because hey, who the hell could have predicted this would happen to me?''

He moves his hands down to Peter’s shoulders and holds them firmly. 

''But none of that means I don’t want my boy in my life as well.’’

Peter blinks wetly at him. 

''Y-your what?''

Tony rolls his eyes at him but the look on his face is something serious, gentle, fierce-

_Loving._

''Am I really that useless that you can’t tell how much I adore you, kid?''

The words seem to hit Peter square in the chest; warmth begins to bloom against the hurt that has been festering inside him.

''I thought…'' Peter whispers, ''that you might change your mind o-once you had your real k-kid.''

He doesn’t expect Tony to smile at him, but he does; his full mega-watt smile that makes the corners of his eyes crinkle and Peter involuntarily smiles weakly back at the sight of it. 

''You are my real kid, idiot,'' he says and leans forward to press a kiss onto his forehead. ''And nothing will ever change that.''

He gives Peter’s shoulders a little shake. 

''Ever.''

The warmth in Peter’s chest is near a blazing heat now, a soothing balm to all the horrible hurt he’s been so desperately trying to hide. It flickers through his veins, drawing out the pain and turning it into something tingly and bright that fills him up with such joy that all he can do is grab Mr Stark- _Tony_ -back into a tight embrace that makes the older man chuckle and hold him back just as hard. 

''Silly spider-baby,'' Tony whispers.

Now that he’s no longer crying his eyes out, Peter can hear the music from the party clearly once again. He recognises the song playing and the voices singing it (a drunk Quill with Norse God accompaniment) and lets out a small huff of laughter. He feels Tony shake his head and waits for the inevitable good-humoured grumbling.

Instead, a voice sings low and soothing into his hair.

'' _Whoaaaa whoa whoaa sweet child o’ miiine…_ ''

Peter’s crying all over again but the tears do nothing to dull the bright grin on his face. 

 

******

 

''Okay, look, he’s gonna be here any moment so can we - DAMN IT PETER STOP DOING THAT!''

Peter blinks innocently from where he hangs upside down by Clint, who is now clutching his chest in shock. 

''I was just fixing that banner,'' he says, pointing to the garish red decoration that had been dangling lopsidedly from a light fixture. 

''Well don’t!'' Clint snaps breathlessly. ''You’ve taken about five years off my life in the last ten minutes with all your-'' he flaps his hands at Peter, ''-spidery-ness.''

Peter sniggers an apology and drops down onto his feet, looking round the room. It’s been a while since they’ve had a party (though in Peter’s opinion their parties aren’t all that different from everybody hanging out like normal) and everyone has gone all out; the whole place is covered in decorations sporting the familiar colours of Iron Man, the room is full of friends and the whole gang is dressed in their best. Peter thinks he’s never seen any of the Guardians look so neat and tidy as he takes in their outfits and finds himself grinning at the waistcoat that Rocket is sporting. 

Even DUM-E has been freed from the lab and is sat by the bar, methodically wiping down the counter with a jaunty hum and a party hat taped to his head. 

Peter barely has time to check his own outfit, a suit that Mrs Stark had helped him choose, before the hairs on his arms stand to attention and a fuzzy prickle skips up his spine.

''They’re coming!'' he hisses and there is a hilarious five second pause where everyone freezes and gapes at each other before scrambling into position, ducking behind furniture and hiding behind the bar; Quill resorts to sliding under a couch, Rhodey and a few others fight for cover beside the fridge and Nat all but _disappears_ into the damn walls. Peter catches a glimpse of several hands waving emphatically at him and he glances around in desperation for his own hiding place before leaping up and plastering himself to the ceiling just as the elevator announces its arrival. 

It’s only from his vantage point that Peter notices that DUM-E hasn’t quite got the memo; the robot turns repeatedly on the spot in what can only be confusion before proceeding to poke a nearby Sam in the head who bats him off with a growl. 

There’s no time to move the eccentric machine as Tony and a very heavily pregnant Mrs Stark step out into the room.

''-so it’s not like we can - Hey! DUM-E, what the hell are you doing?''

Peter wastes no time in dropping down with a loud yell of surprise, a move which makes Tony shoot about three feet into the air and swear loudly. He barely has time to recover before the rest of the guests are doing the same, yelling out birthday wishes and laughing at the shocked grin on Tony’s face and the knowing smirk on Pepper’s lips. 

''Well, don’t you all look pretty!'' Tony teases after a moment in flustered delight. ''This is niiice!'' He looks around appreciatvely before narrowing his eyes slightly. ''Though I’m pretty sure I’d gone to painstaking efforts to keep my birthday a secret.''

Many pairs of eyes flicker to Peter then who merely smiles sheepishly, face flushing a light red. Tony gives him a knowing look before pulling him into a hug and it’s Peter’s favourite kind of hug, the kind where Tony scrubs a hand through his hair and gives him an extra squeeze. 

The party is a huge success. The laughter is loud and presents are given as the music plays and drinks flow; games are played, people dance and converse and Peter basks in the warmth that fills the air. He tingles with pride as Tony positively beams at the present Peter gives him; a large frame with a collection of pictures featuring the two of them and there’s a soft ‘aww’ from the others as Tony embraces him once again. 

There’s singing, as there always is, and though Peter doesn’t pick up the microphone himself, he knows he’ll be the one to lead the vocals for the most important song of the night. The music cuts as everyone spots the young Avenger carefully treading towards Tony with a birthday cake covered in candles, face shy but happy as his father figure looks back at him with clear adoration. 

Peter sings then; loud and wobbly and off key. 

And he does it with all the love in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Strange and Pink Floyd is a direct homage to Benedict Cumberbatch, plus that song is awesome. 
> 
> Of course the song Tony was singing was 'Every Breath You Take' cos RDJ's cover just does things to me. 
> 
> Led Zeppelin is obviously a nod to Ragnarok for that incredible scene. 
> 
> The scene with Bruce and Steve was just done for giggles cos Bruce is so awkward and I love it!
> 
> The film Steve is watching isn't a particular one, just a mesh of old war films and a very classic and appropriately moving song. 
> 
> The choice for the scene with Peter and Tony was very nearly 'Your Song' with a whole Moulin Rouge backstory but Sweet Child o' Mine just seemed more fitting in the end.
> 
> There were many song choices and little scenarios that hit the cutting room floor with this but I hope the scenes written were ones that you enjoyed! I just love Peter and Tony and need all the father-son feels; I have a weakness for shy/awkward/insecure Peter and Tony being the best dad and making it better. Plus domestic Avengers is like one of my fave things ever. I also have a headcanon that Peter always refers to certain people by their title no matter how well he knows (Bruce, Pepper) them just because he's so damn polite and cute. Also Tony Stark is a goddamn softie who just wants to give everyone cuddles and nobody will convince me otherwise!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed :)


End file.
